


Дом из льда и молчания (перевод)

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За те десять лет, что прошли между тем, как Том Риддл закончил Хогвартс и начал свое возвышение в роли Темного Лорда, он побывал в Восточной Европе, чтобы расширить свое знание темных искусств. </p><p>Разрешение на перевод: получено.<br/>Бета: ddodo.<br/>Впервые опубликовано - http://hp-fiction.borda.ru/?1-20-1500-00001013-000-0-0-1182599997</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом из льда и молчания (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the House of Ice and Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20417) by Spessartine. 



Жаркая внезапная красота обжигает веки — он улыбается.  
Том опускает нож, и капли медленно падают на страницу. Лучше бы у него кровь была темная, как чернила.  
А заклятье меж тем образует собственные пугающие рисунки, похожие то на человека с открытым ртом, то на переполошившихся птиц в зеленом облаке. А еще — на травянистого цвета вихрь в насыщенном влагой грозовом небе. Том и сам пахнет так же: озоном и смутной тоской.  
Человек, стоящий перед ним, не моргает. Его взгляд похож на расплавленный свинец или на медленно действующий яд. Так учитель помогает ученику познать порок. Под этим взглядом Том вздергивает подбородок, открывая горло — гладкую кожу, полоску черной сорочки. Само совершенство.  
Тишина накрывает их, будто саваном из тяжелой заплесневевшей ткани. И Том думает: ну, пускай поглядит на меня, пусть посмотрит хорошенько.  
Но человек, стоящий перед ним, даже ни разу не моргнул. Он совсем не похож на Тома: худой, будто раскаленная проволока, и такой же целеустремленный. Кажется, если бы плоть стала преградой между ним и целью, он аккуратно и чисто прожег бы себе путь сквозь нее.  
Он странно неподвижен, и в нем совсем не чувствуется та смутная мощь, что всегда завораживала Тома, то пугающее желание, которое он сам скрывает под молчаливой готовностью к атаке и дрожью стального клинка.  
Но человек, что стоит сейчас перед ним, свою мощь уже явил и сделал это безжалостно. Том умеет видеть такие вещи.  
Он стирает с рук пятна мела. Оба молчат. Стены гудят от ударов ветра. Двое просто стоят, рассматривая друг друга, но уже это одно порождает напряжение в камне, в воздухе, в небе. А когда Слизерин наконец делает шаг вперед, плиты пола ломаются под его стопами с таким звуком, с каким сталкиваются ледники.  
Он входит в круг и останавливается перед Томом. Его пальцы бегут по страницам книги, словно пауки, впивают чернила сквозь бумагу, оставляют темные следы и странные отметины. Улыбается он будто бы дружелюбно, но Том смотрит только в глаза. Их безжалостный блеск скрывает то, о чем не говорится вслух.  
У Тома пятно чернил на скуле. Ты видишь это. Ты видишь, как вздрагивают его губы, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но потом сдерживается.  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Блуждающие пятнышки света влетают в ловушку их переплетенных взглядов и сгорают без остатка. Салазар опускает руку. Твердые костяшки пальцев скользят по щеке Тома, по его плечу, задевают воздух.  
Он спрашивает:  
— Так что же, это и есть твой миг торжества?  
Абсолютная искренность Тома превратила бы металл в зеркало. «О, нет, — говорит он, — никоим образом». И Салазар улыбается. 

***  
Крохотная комнатка над лавкой «Борджин и Беркс». Заплесневевшие обои отваливаются от сырости, пышет жаром пузатая плита в углу. Том работает здесь ночами, когда лондонский воздух, кажется, совсем не проникает внутрь. Запах книг, древнего знания, знаки мелом на полу, соленая пыль под его начищенными ботинками. Мир зовет его, бьется в окно, но Том давно утратил ту часть себя, которая могла бы поддаться слабости. Два года понадобилось, прежде чем он нашел все необходимое. А потом свет освободил его.

(гул света, словно сердце сжимается; вздох, изгиб губ, агония; другой Том, который в судорогах становится новым существом — с жестокой улыбкой и взглядом, обращенным внутрь)

 

***  
Можно было бы рассказать об этом иначе. Дорога в лунном свете через лес. Небо в молочных брызгах, земля пропитана тенями сосен. Одежда все еще пахнет паприкой, теплым жирным гуляшом, филигранным дымом трубочного табака. В крови бродит огонь от крепкого местного пойла, ноги сами спотыкаются о переплетенные корни.  
Весенняя ночь в лесу. Дым от очагов, на которых готовят еду, кажется серебряным, словно след улитки. Летом здесь живут угольщики, с каждым днем становясь все чернее от сажи. По пути от холма к холму они поют. Осенью сюда еще забредают лесорубы, и под стрехами их хижин селятся дрозды. Но потом на здешние леса опускается зима, словно на радужку глаза надевают линзу.  
Сейчас глаза года только-только начинают открываться. В сложенной из камней хижине достаточно тихо, чтобы проработать одну ночь. Холодная макушка весны.  
Можно подобрать и другие слова для рассказа. Взгляд сквозь затянутое паутиной и пылью окно. Юноша, аккуратно нарисовавший мелом круг на полу, — и человек, который в иной жизни мог бы стать его отцом.  
Мальчишка еще совсем молод — двадцать лет, или около того. Скрытое в нем желание отдается в воздухе кисловатым привкусом. Потом видимое словно осыпается. Том моргает.  
— Ты ждал меня, — говорит он. Тихо, ровно, гордо. Облако над их головами бельмом наплывает на луну, поверх бельма черными штрихами — полет ночных птиц.  
Человек, который когда-то был Слизерином, кивает.  
— Может быть, — говорит он. — Или твоего сына.  
Он наклоняет голову, и длинные темные с проседью волосы рассыпаются по бархату одежды. Концы волос сухие, спутанные, как если бы он только что проснулся от долгого тревожного сна.  
— Не будет никакого сына, — говорит Том.  
Он не улыбается в ответ. За него говорит его спокойствие. Скованная железными обручами воля выступает на поверхность, словно всплывает из толщи воды дремлющая змея. Вскипающая полоса колец, изгиб напряженных мышц. Затем лед вновь с шумом смыкается над темной водой, и взгляд Тома опять становится ничего не выражающим и жестким.  
— В этом нет никакой необходимости. Как ты знаешь.  
Он коротко улыбается. Гордость мелькает во взгляде и тает, как облачко.  
Салазар движется по кругу, будто зверь, полы его мантии тянутся по трещинам в деревянном полу. Он ниже ростом, чем ожидал Том, и более жилистый. Как если бы нечто хрупкое закалили до прочности клинка. Когда Салазар отворачивается, он облизывает губы: полоска белых зубов, прерывистое дыхание. Он делает шаг внутрь круга.  
— Скажи это.  
Когда обрушиваются скалы, бывает, что земля словно сама тянется им навстречу — взрывом, взметенной пылью. А планеты притягивают к себе материю, и та образует вокруг них ореол, подобный юбке танцовщицы.  
Салазар похож на них. Он скрывает это под сухостью, прячет металл под личиной камня, но притягивает Тома к себе, словно узел на шелковой нити, — и знает, что та не порвется.  
В его глазах Том видит пустоту, которая означает, что Салазар пытается обмануть. Даже сейчас.  
Что именно хочет скрыть от него этот давно умерший человек? Но Том вежливый мальчик, он не сует нос в чужие дела.  
— Да, я знаю, — говорит Салазар на парселтанге.  
Комнату, уставленную зеркалами, полную обманных отражений, было бы легче пройти, чем преодолеть волны этого голоса: предательского, двусмысленного и мягкого-мягкого.  
Салазар смотрит на ноги Тома в границах мелового круга, на то, как Том стоит, уверенно и нагло, — и смеется, как мог бы смеяться ветер. Как если бы непогода многих столетий не источила его, а только расщепила на стихии: голос — дыхание вихря, волосы — лишайник на старом камне, глаза — пустое небо, белое солнце, легкая и жестокая уверенность.  
В нем нет той утонченной холодности, за которую так цепляется Том. Но когда Салазар подходит ближе — с улыбкой, еще не совсем погасшей на устах, — Том обнаруживает в нем тревожащую чувственность, какую не ожидал встретить у призрака.  
(Однако же тот не призрак — во всяком случае, не внутри мелового круга, который закрывается, смыкается все ближе и ближе)  
Том не вздрагивает, когда пальцы Салазара вкрадчиво касаются его волос, их гладкой, шелковистой, яркой волны, самую чуточку напомаженной (Том и здесь тщеславен, совсем как в школе, где блеск его волос восхищал первых немногих последователей). Он не двигается, когда Салазар мягко и медленно ведет у него за ухом подушечкой безымянного пальца. Просто сжимает челюсти, а потом расслабляется.  
Салазар движется, как змея. А атакует вдвое быстрее. Сначала молниеносное прикосновение языка к губам Тома — он пробует его на вкус и заставляет с силой втянуть воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом без улыбки прикасается к уголку рта, и Том чувствует на своих губах вкус истлевающей ткани, пыли, власти и крови. Крови, которая пульсирует в нем, взывает к алому току в жилах другого человека, бежит по всему телу сеткой тонких, натянутых, словно струна, искрящихся силой нитей.  
Он хватается сильными бледными пальцами за плечи Салазара и притягивает того ближе, соприкасаясь с ним всем телом, чтобы они опирались друг на друга. Салазар не сопротивляется. Он прижимается к Тому, словно расправляется тугая пружина. Его пальцы скользят вдоль вен на шее Тома и движутся по его телу так коварно, с такой инопланетной, чуждой чувственностью, что Том не может дышать, он не готов к этому, он ломается (почти).  
Он целует Салазара Слизерина отчаянно, жестоко, кусая до крови эти тонкие губы. Оба дышат с присвистом, и шепчут тайны в уста друг друга, и переплетают языки, чтобы доказать, что они — одно и то же, одно и то же. Пальцы Салазара цепляются за волосы Тома, потом ослабляют хватку; дергают, закручивают. Сначала Том еще сопротивляется этому медленному погружению в теплую тьму, которая усмирит взбаламученные воды его «я»…  
А когда отстраняется, то не может дышать и, зажмурившись, прижимается лбом ко лбу Салазара. Его ужасают настойчивые и незнакомые содрогания собственного тела. Он не пытается отказаться от них или бежать, но нужно удивительно большое усилие воли, чтобы открыть глаза — и не отвести взгляд, чтобы дышать так ровно, как только можешь.  
Непостижимо, чтоб человек, подобный Салазару Слизерину, мог так безоговорочно отдаваться мягкому вероломству плоти. Сам Том всегда этого сторонился.  
Их губы влажны и все еще близки друг к другу. Воздух вокруг дышит.  
— Пустоцвет, — разочарованно шепчет Салазар.  
Том презрительно усмехается и стирает носком ботинка меловую линию на полу.  
— Покойник, — зло шипит он.  
Но его слова проваливаются в гулкую тишину опустевшей комнаты. 

— Fin —

 

_Май 2007 года_


End file.
